hello hurricane
by the selwyn contracantos
Summary: Ivan, still livid about the discovery of Gajeel's betrayal at the Games, learns of his close connection to Levy. Consequently, he sends his accolades after her in hopes of bringing down Fairy Tail and crushing his father's hopes. Instead, he incites the wrath of her unwitting mate. Set during Grand Magic Games. {AU}
1. howls of the wolves

AN: Well, I know I've been slacking lately...especially with **t****rip, fall, twist**...yikes! My deepest apologies. But for those of you who are authors like me - haven't you ever written a story and totally ruined it by getting overexcited? If not, that's awesome - but it's super frustrating. So that's why I plan to take my time with this story to make sure it's super - duper good. I don't honestly have a set time for updates, but I'll do my best :)

Anyways, I'm asking for a little bit of patience. I know what's going through your head right now (_Gosh! I hate this author! Forget you, Hummingbird Saltalamacchia! She's AWFUL!) _but that's all I'm requesting. Promise.

So...enjoy this one!

**Note: There is very little focus on the Games in this story. (Not completely ignored, but tbh - they're really just the setting.)**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

IVAN PACES THE stone floor anxiously, his temper growing with every footstep he takes. "Where is Flare?" he hollers, frustration lacing his tone. The raven sitting on the stone windowsill squawks in response. His anxiety is growing by the second and he's ready to pop when Flare finally enters his dark, drafty chamber. "Master," she breathes. He rounds on her, anger surging in his dark eyes. She shrinks back. "I'm sorry for my late entrance, Master Ivan. I was distracted. Kurohebi was making me angry with his talk of my failure." Ivan stares at her for a moment, then begins to chuckle. "Well, are you accusing him of spreading lies?" Flare ducked her head. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Master Ivan, I-"

"Do not apologize to me!" he bellowed, anger breaking his facade of calm. "Apologize to your teammates! You let down everyone out there! You looked like an idiot out there, losing to that flame-eating moron!" Flare, eyes still downcast, feels her body stiffen in shame.

"Now," he says, tone even and scarily calm again. "I have a job for you. To regain your honor in this guild."

Flare straightens now; eager to once again earn her Master's favor.

"In case you are not aware, Gajeel has been revealed as a traitor to Raven Tail."

Her eyes narrow. "How dare he muddy your name, Master Ivan!"

"_Silence, _fool! Now I want revenge on not only him, but the entire Fairy Tail guild. My revenge will be earned through an ancient spell. Problem is, my dear Flare, it needs to be translated. Who better than Fairy Tail to translate it?"

She cocks her head, confusion evident in her eyes.

He scowls, angry that he has to explain. "Fairy Tail has a master wordsmith in their midst. She is somewhat unnoticed by most, but that means nothing. She is the one I want to translate it." Flare's understanding of Ivan's plan grows, but as it does, her smile diminishes.

"Master, do we have to...um, harm them? They are not so bad. Lucy-_san _was so kind to me, you kno-"

"Have you been _bonding _with the enemy?" sneered Ivan.

"No, Master! I only think it best to not retaliate. We have made some choices that may not-"

"That is quite enough, Flare!" Ivan thunders. "I do not wish to hear tirades on how my father's guild is better than ours. You've already lost to them, and now you're licking their boots to make friends. Why don't you just go join?!" he roars furiously.

…

There is silence that echoes in the dank room now.

When Ivan finally regains control of his temper, he turns to Flare with a stony face. "Can I trust you to find the girl and leave no trail? I want Fairy Tail in shatters over her disappearance, that way when I annihilate them they will never see it coming."

Flare shivers, eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Well?" he barks. "_Yes _or _no?" _

"Who-who am I finding, Master?"

The grin on his face turns into that of a feral lip curl.

"Levy. To be precise, Levy McGarden."

Flare looks away, biting her lip. If there is remorse for what she is about to begin in her eyes, Ivan cannot see it.

"...yes, Master. I will find her and bring her to you."

* * *

><p>AN: I realize that a lot of people have done this theme before (or at least, I <em>feel <em>like it) and so I hope that this doesn't get too bland. But yeah. I really do hope that this leaves you wanting more c:

Also, on a completely unrelated note, how many of you are Flare fans? I don't ship her with anyone, tbh, but I think she's a super neat character. I wish Mashima would have her join Fairy Tail the way the Gajeel and Juvia did. But maybe that's just me.

Reviews?


	2. dreams of the clairvoyant

This chapter begins to capsize Levy's odd clairvoyancy. It's not a super epic - chapter, but it's important all the same. So please enjoy and review!

...or the other way around, maybe? O.O

P.S. If I said I owned Fairy Tail, I would be a dirty, dirty liar.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER I<p>

LEVY CAN'T SLEEP.

She finds her eyes fluttering shut every now and then, but they never fully _close. _She rolls over in frustration; wrinkling the sheets. It's not that she isn't used to sleeping in foreign places (not like she hasn't taken jobs in other places than Magnolia before), but something about the entire day had felt off. They'd partied it up at the Bar Sun late into the morning in celebration of the leeway they'd made so far in the Games. And that was all fine and great, but…

She sighs. _I'm being silly, _she chides herself. _There's nothing wrong with _anything.

She still doesn't feel all that consoled with her explanation of things, but she takes a deep breath and gives into Sleep.

* * *

><p>"Levy."<p>

Her brown eyes are glazed over as she pretends to be staring at the book in her hands. "Levy, honestly. We all know you're tired. There are bags under your eyes and you haven't said a word all morning. You really should go back to bed, or do something that makes you look less zombie - like. Please?"

Levy turns to face her blonde friend. "I'm sorry. I know I need sleep, but...for some reason, I _can't. _I don't know why. I just…" she trails off. Lucy frowns. "Do you maybe have insomnia? I hear people get it when they're super - stressed. Sometimes," she added.

Surprise crosses Levy's face. "Actually, I never thought of that. But I don't know why I would be stressed," she says, pondering this.

"I know just what can cure it!" chirps Lucy excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Exactly how did this happen?" grumbles a cranky voice full of irritation. Another, more relaxed voice answers him. "Just go with it, Gajeel."<p>

"I shouldn't be here," he gripes, clenching his teeth. "Shopping is for _women. _And plus, the Tournament kicks back up in, like, three - and - a - half hours."

The voice attempting to calm his ruffled feathers, Panther Lily (Gajeel's one - and - only Exceed), sighs. "You're only here for security. Honestly, Gajeel. Just _relax. _You're so tense." The iron - studded dragon slayer rolls his eyes and made a sort of impatient chuffing sound. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

"Aw, Lil. Don't say that. You'll jinx this entire trip."

Lily says nothing, refusing to encourage the Iron Dragon's pessimism.

"Lily!"

A petite, blue - haired form is jogging towards them with a huge grin on her face. It's Levy. "Lily, guess what I found?" she calls in excitement. "This - this bookstore that has _four entire floors! _Of everything you could ever imagine! Anything you could ever want, any book ever _ever _made!"

Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are shining in wonder. Lily laughs at her expression. "Well, how about you give us a tour, then?"

"'_Us?'" _hisses Gajeel as she skips ahead of them, worn bookbag banging against her hip. Lily shrugs. "Well, Lisanna and Mira dragged Elfman and Laxus and Freed into a shoe shop. And I think Lucy hauled Natsu to a clothing outlet. Would you rather be there?"

Gajeel is half - tempted to say _yes, _but he knows that would be stupid. "No," he growls. Lily smirks triumphantly. "There you have it, then."

* * *

><p>"I really want to see the arts section," she says, rocking on the balls of her feet. "But I thought maybe you guys would want to see the Weaponry, so -"<p>

"_Whoa - _weaponry?" Gajeel's attention is, all at once, focused on her. She nods emphatically. "They have books on ancient styles of fighting used by the old settlers, and books on categorized types of weapons used chronologically by different people groups. It's kind of neat, actually."

He snorts. "Aw, never mind. I thought they were real weapons. But _no, _it's just books."

Her face falls. "Sorry. You can go and, um, poke around, I guess."

Lily elbows Gajeel's leg. He looks down at his cat.

_What?_

_Don't be a jerk, _the cat's eyes say.

_I'm not!_

_Yes. Yes, you are._

"Ugh! Fine. Take us to see the stupid books." She bites her lip. "No, I don't have to. You can leave, if you want to. I just thought I shouldn't be alone. You know. Also, I didn't want you to be, uh...well, I knew nobody else wanted to shop with you 'cause you don't wanna be here, but I didn't want you two to be alone…"

Gajeel's face softens some. Lily smirks again. _He's such a softie for her. _

"Naw, we'll take a look. See if there's anything I can use fightin' out there. You know where everything is, shorty." She smiles, hesitantly at first, then she grins full - on, and it almost _blinds _him.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>In the end, he's bought a book on sword - fighting. Because while being able to make a sword with your limbs is super cool, you should probably know how to <em>use <em>this weapon.

Levy's got about three, and even Lily has a small book of poems in his paws. "These are very well - written, Levy," he comments, flipping through them. She beams. "John Milton was a very smart man, indeed," she says with an air of mock regality. Lily laughs.

As she stuffs her own books into her bag, Gajeel grunts and shoots her a glance. "Whaddid you buy, eh? Those are awfully small - kind of an unusual read for you."

"They're the _Chronicles of Narnia. _By C.S Lewis. He was a wonderful author. I aspire to be like him so much! Except I'm not a good writer like Lu - _chan." _

"Bunny Girl writes? Aw, that's not true. Next you're gonna tell me that Salamander's alter - ego is a centaur named Claudius."

"It is," she deadpans.

"Ain't!"

"How do you know?"

There's silence in the cold air for a moment. Then all three of them burst into laughter, raucous and hearty. By the time they reach the meeting place for the three groups (Laxus, Lisanna, Elfman, Freed + Natsu, Lucy and Happy), Levy is jabbering away with enthusiasm about Lu - _chan_'s book.

"_Ne, _Levy - _chan_!" Lucy, Natsu and the others are bounding towards them.

They're all walking back to the Honey Bone when Lucy corners Levy. "Stress - free yet?" she asks. Levy hesitates. "I...to be honest, I don't know if I ever had stress. But if I did...then, yeah, it's totally all gone. I had a nice time with Gajeel."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Levy says. Her smile is gentle. There's a light shining in her eyes that wasn't there before, and the wheels in Lucy's head start spinning. And they're spinning very, _very _fast.

"Hey, Levy -" she starts.

"_Oye, shorty!" _calls a voice. She pivots, turning to see Gajeel racing towards her, book in hand. "This got put in my stack of books," comes his breathless explanation. His eyes flick to Lucy and then back to Levy's caramel ones. "Anyways, see ya, midget." He ruffles her untamed mane of hair and jogs back towards (a smirky) Lily.

When Levy turns back around, she's smiling this little smile that looks like it will never ever go away.

And Lucy gets desperately curious.

* * *

><p>Levy, feeling hugely satisfied with her day, goes to bed that night with hopes that - maybe, just maybe - she was imagining everything.<p>

However, the dream that follows is nothing of the sort.

* * *

><p>Another chapter down! Look forward to the next one for me.<p> 


	3. screams in the dark

For starters: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everybody got what they wanted for Christmas this year. I didn't - I got a SNOWLESS Christmas. YAAAAAY I HATE MY LIFE

Oh, boy. I really did _not _want to update. I'm so lazy *cries* But I think that I did a fairly good job with this chappie. (At least, I hope so.) There a lot of Levy x Lucy (brotp, guys!) because I love them! ^.^

Also, for those of you not aware, I've lost a complete **lack of interest **for _trip, twist, fall. _I'm planning on doing one last chapter to finish it off and the it shall be done away with. At least in my book. Sorry for those of you enjoying it.

Okay, I'll shut up now. Commence le reading of le new chapter. c:

* * *

><p>CHAPTER II<p>

THE FIRST THING she sees is Lucy. But something's different, something's...wrong.

Because Lu's eyes have never been so - so - _dead _- looking.

And it's frightening.

Not - Lucy blinks, then vaporizes into nothing. Levy panics, whirling around. "Wait, Lucy! Don't - don't leave me!" Her voice echoes into the darkness, but nothing comes of it.

Suddenly a door appears, catching her attention. It's worn and red, paint peeling around the edges. Heart hammering, her little feet dash towards it in anticipation. Maybe it's the way out.

But suddenly - out of nowhere - she falls, helplessly tumbling into a vast darkness that stretches on for miles and miles and miles…

"_Uwaaah!" _She shoots up in bed, heart in her throat. Her hands are shaking as the door bursts open. In comes Erza, swords dancing around her head threateningly. "Who attacked you? Did someone get in? Did they harm you? Levy? Levy? WAIT, WAS IT A BOY?!" Erza stops her screaming to momentarily peer at the bluenette, who's currently huddled underneath her duvet, shivering. "Levy...was it a nightmare?"

Erza's tone has dissolved into a concerned, motherly one. She is accustomed to using it with Levy due to the fact that for months after Phantom Lord's attack; nightmares plagued Levy's life - whether she was asleep or awake.

Juvia, awakened by Levy's scream, pokes her head into the dark room. "Is Levy - _san _okay? Juvia heard a cry." Evergreen hovers above Juvia's shoulder. "Some of us need our beauty sleep, you know." she says sassily. Erza's head whips around in order to glare at the woman with unexpected ferocity.

"That isn't going to cure your problems," mutters a new voice. They all spin to see Lucy in the doorway. Her eyes are focused on Levy. "Everyone heard you howling, Lev. What's wrong?" Levy swallows hoarsely. "N-nothing. I just had a weird dream. I'm sorry." She's apologizing to Erza and Juvia, who may have to fight tomorrow.

Lucy's eyes soften, as do Erza's. "Quite alright," the redhead whispers soothingly. Juvia flaps a hand. "Oh, Levy - san."

Evergreen just makes a sound of disgust and stomps back to her bedroom. "Too early for this," she mutters.

Lucy snorts. "Too early for Evergreen, if you ask me…" Juvia snickers. Levy rubs the back of her neck. "You guys really should go back to bed. I'm okay."

The three girls exchange glances. "Juvia has no qualms," says the water mage. They all give a quiet laugh. Erza nods, then pats Levy's head. "Get some sleep." She guides Juvia out and pulls the door around, leaving Lucy and Levy in silence.

Lucy's eyebrows knit themselves together. "Levy…" The bluenette looks down at her tightly folded hands. Lucy studies her, eyes worried. "Levy," she tries again. "Levy, you lied to me when we came back from downtown, didn't you?"

"No!" The word comes out sharp, startling Lucy. "No, I didn't. Honest. I really wasn't lying. I felt better. I don't think it was necessarily stress that had me wound up, I was just tired of being inside, I think." She takes a deep, shuddering breath; carefully avoiding her friend's eyes for fear of seeing them the way that they had been in her dream. Or had it been a nightmare? She couldn't quite discern the line between the two.

"There's something else, isn't there, though?"

"...yeah, but…"

"You're not looking at me, Levy."

Levy stiffens noticeably. "I - I'd rather not."

"Why?" Lucy's tone is tense, questioning and kind of edgy. She stops before she adds something she might regret, calming herself and redirecting her thoughts toward positive things.

"Um...I - well - _ugh._" She exhales impatiently, struggling to articulate her thoughts in a way that doesn't sound childish. She should be able to, after all - she had been told to use smaller words on a regular basis before. (Apparently, she shouldn't have been able to use the word 'innocuously' at the age of twelve, according to Macao.)

(Then again, he had also been comparing her to Natsu when he talked about your 'typical' pre - teen.)

"I've been having a dream that's rather ominous." She shoots a quick glance at her friend, who's dutifully listening. "And you happen to be in it. I mean - you're there, but yet at the same time, you're..._not _there. It's hard to explain." Lucy tilts her head, loose blonde hair swaying with the movement. "Is this why you woke up half of the girls staying at the inn?" she teases, trying to make light of the situation. Levy laughs, but there's none of her usual mirth. "Yeah, it is. And the funny thing is - you looked completely normal, just like you. But when I saw your eyes, they were shadowy and dull. Like something was in you that wasn't you." There. She likes the way she's re - stated her point. It sounds poetical.

Lucy lets this information sink in, eyes calculating everything her best friend has just said. Finally, she says:

"Do you think it means something?" She whispers it, like saying it out loud would be a crime. "Like, what if you're a hero fated to save everyone and everything and maybe your leader is trying to contact you -"

"Luce." Levy's giving her a stare that says, _calm down. _"I find it highly unlikely that I'm a legendary hero fated to save the world and its inhabitants." Lucy rolls her eyes. "Oh, geez. Can't even let me have a bit of fun, can you?" Levy shakes her head. "Nope." Lucy sighs.

"Honestly? I think that it's just a weird dream that you should dismiss."

Levy hesitates. "Yeah, maybe." Her friend plops down onto her bed. "But I'm glad you finally told me what's bothering you instead of letting me think it's stress." Levy forces a smile. "Yeah." If Lucy even thinks it's a fake smile, she doesn't say anything. Because Levy hasn't really told Lucy what's bugging her. What's truly, actually, _genuinely _bothering her is the feeling of trouble that's lodged in her chest. It hadn't gone away after the shopping expedition. If anything, it's grown.

Lucy rolls over onto her side, bumping Levy and consequently interrupting her internal dialogue.

"So, spill - what's going on with you and Gajeel?" she asks abruptly.

Levy sputters. "W-what? Nothing! Where'd you get that idea?" Lucy grins devilishly. "Oh, come on. Levy! You couldn't have possibly thought that we wouldn't notice. You two have been growing closer over time, for sure, but it was like you _wanted _to be alone with him. _Ohmygosh _you totally thought it would be like a date, didn't you?" Levy chokes on her own air. "Seriously, Luce, _stop! _I was trying to be nice!"

Lucy is laughing so hard that she's snorting, and Levy's beating her upside the head with her pillow. "We could be sitting in a barren desert with nothing but the clothes on our bodies and you would find a way to to talk about boys, I swear!" Lucy's guffaws are slowing down as she wipes tears from her eyes. "You think about him, though. I know you do," she taunts. Levy pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get outta here, Luce. I can't be friends with you anymore."

In an instant, she grows serious. "In all truthfulness, though, haven't you ever thought about dating him?" she questions. Levy's face grows beet red.

_She has._

But she's never going to admit that to even Lucy.

"Go back to bed, Lucy. We have matches to watch tomorrow." Lucy frowns, mock - upset. "C'mon, Lev, you're not even gonna answer my -"

"_No! _Go to bed!"

Lucy walks to the door, then turns around and sticks out her tongue. "_Nyaaaah!" _She ends up getting hit in the face with the very same pillow she'd been whacked on the head with earlier.

The door falls shut with a click, leaving Levy alone once again in the dark - literally and figuratively.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Gajeel, Gajeel, and more of Gajeel! Mostly because he's F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S!<p>

(P.S. Does anyone else feel like he's been left out lately in the filler arc? I do. I know he's supposed to be in the next episode, but...THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!)

Alright, alright. I'm done obsessing, I promise.

(I'm so completely and utterly _lying _right now. I'm _never _done obsessing about Gajeel.)


	4. stirrings of the heart

There are lots of things I want to say to my dear readers, but alas - I cannot fit all of it in here. Albeit, first off: mass disclaimer - I do _not _own Fairy Tail, as much as I wish I did. Also, since I've noticed a lot of questions - please PM me, don't post them in reviews. I would LOVE to talk to you guys. :) Hope you'll stick with me through this story! I really do. I know I've never said it before, but I do. One more thing - in case you didn't know, the title _hello hurricane _was taken from the album _hello hurricane _by a band called Switchfoot. They're awesome, so check them out.

Anyways, enjoy! (PS: I love you, my readers! Keep reviewing - it encourages me!)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER III<p>

"ALRIGHT, WHAT DID you call me out here for, old man?" Gajeel demands as he strolls lazily into the enclosure outside of the Honey Bone.

The old man in question doesn't respond right away; instead, he simply gazes out at the sky.

"There are so many stars out there...so easily snuffed out," he murmurs somewhat sadly. Gajeel scratches his forehead awkwardly, shifting his feet. "Yeah, I guess," comes his absent response.

Makarov finally sighs, expression hardening. "I have news," he says. The subject, however abruptly changed, soon turns grim.

"Whaddya mean by news? And what do I gotta do with it?"

"You're well aware of what went down at the Games that day, correct? I believe I requested that Laxus brief you on everything." A glint of understanding shines in the dragon slayer's eyes. "Yeah. I know. What about it?"

The back door of the Honey Bone creaks open, causing them both to start. Out steps Laxus himself, eyes focused intently on his grandfather. "Here," he mutters, handing a slightly ripped envelope to Makarov as he steps outside into the warm air to join their conclave. His brown eyes slide over to where Gajeel is standing, pose cocky and uncaring. His metal - cuffed wrists are shoved in his pockets. Laxus grunted in greeting - it seemed that this was a common way to say 'hello' amongst the men of Fairy Tail.

Makaro unfolds the letter and clears his throat. "It was by accident that I had fallen asleep in my chair while studying some ancient texts for hints about the dragon graveyard and the possibilities we discussed. However, when I awakened, a letter was laying on my chest." Gajeel's piercings lifted. "This is what it says: _Dear Dreyar - _sama_, we regret to inform you that an attack plan has wound its way into your presence. We have reason to believe it's Raven Tail's doing, and in this aspect we are sending recruits to your inn as a safety precaution. Please, we ask that you know where every one of your guild members is _at all times. _With sincerity, The Council of Elites."_

Laxus shifts, his clothing fabric rustling with the movement.

Gajeel's hands finally draw themselves out of his pockets. "What th' heck is 'The Council of Elites?' I ain't ever heard of them." Makarov's jaw ticks a little in concentration. "From what I can gather, they're a group of designated fighters appointed by the king. But other than that, they stay under the radar."

"Huh."

"I've seen 'em around before," adds Laxus. "But only maybe once. And they have a weird emblem, like an upside - down crest." The old man says nothing, simply listens with closed eyes as his cloak whips in the breeze.

Gajeel flexes his fist. "Why're they sending recruits? Salamander and I can handle those Raven Tail idiots on our own. Heck, even the kid can hold her own against them."

Makarov's eyes stay closed. "I will not pretend to know, brat."

Laxus' jaw ticks in a fashion similar to that of his grandfather's. It's odd, really - when Gajeel used to catch himself staring at Ivan, he never saw any of Makarov in him. But Laxus shared quite a few traits with the old guy - such as his eyes and his expression, which remained fairly solemn most of the time. "Should we keep an eye on them anyways, Gramps?"

But it's not Makarov who answers him this time. Instead, it's a pale apparition with blonde, wavy tresses.

"I believe we should. Anyone offering their help to the strongest guild in Fiore is to be handled with caution."

"But - we're not the strongest guild anymore," Gajeel insists.

"Not yet," says none other than Mavis Vermillion.

Makarov smirks. His eyes finally open. They move back and forth between Laxus and Gajeel in concentration. Then he closes them once more. "This meeting is adjourned. You may return inside. Sleep well."

Mavis grins. "Yes, we have much butt - kicking to do!"

As Gajeel and Laxus turn on their heels to retire for the night, Makarov pivots towards Mavis. "Might I ask for your assistance, First Master? We'll need all the surveillance we can get."

"You can do the counting on me!"

Makarov frowns. "Where are you learning these phrases, First Master?"

"Natsu - _san _has kindly obliged to teach me how the young ones talk."

He groans. "Oh, my….goodnight, First Master."

She vaporizes, smiling the whole time.

He lifts his head towards the sky. "So easily snuffed out, and yet so brightly burning...each with idyllic dreams of your own," he breathes before heading inside himself.

* * *

><p>SHE HAD TOLD herself that she'd go to bed right after this chapter. And she had meant to, really. Really and truly and honestly. Except she'd continued reading, long after the fire in the common room's fireplace had long burned away.<p>

So when she wakes and finds herself to still be in the common room, she isn't surprised. She is surprised, however, when she sees Gajeel walking in; carrying that breezy summer scent with him.

"Shorty!"

She blushes. "Uh, hey." (She can't help it - her mind is flashing back to Lucy's comments about Gajeel.)

"What the heck are you doing out here? You'll catch cold."

"I - it was an accident." She's standing now, shaking the sleep off. Except her legs don't want to seem to cooperate. They had clearly been tucked under her body for too long, rendering them moderately useless and overly numb.

But he's there in a flash, hands gripping her arms firmly. "Geez, ya can't even stand without tripping, can ya?" When he lets go, she's a little wobbly. "S - sorry. I just was really tired, I guess."

He takes note of the bags under her eyes, yet says nothing to point them out. He grunts, ignoring her excuse.. "Well, as long as yer not gonna fall, I'm goin' to bed. See ya," he says, retreating with a small wave. Suddenly, she's struck by a weird urge to grab him and not let go.

"Wait!"

He stops. "Yeah, what is it? I'm tired too, ya know." She can hear it in his voice, layered underneath the teasing lilt of his words.

"...th - thank you. For, well - forget it. Goodnight."

"G'night, midget."

Her blush comes back, even more furious than before.

The minute he goes around the corner, she starts freaking - _omigosh what if Lu - _chan _was right?! What if I _do _have a thing for him? No, no! I _cannot _think like that! He's not into girls like me anyways. _Sure, she'd considered him as boyfriend material, but he didn't really fit the bill. Because, well - well, he was _Gajeel. _

"_Levis corde est, aliquid_, my dear brat," says a soft voice behind her. She whirls. "Master!" He smiles a small, knowing smile and then disappears into his room.

And of course, being a highly talented Script mage, she knew what language he was speaking and what he was saying.

If blushing was a deadly disease, Levy would have died _waaaaaaay _long ago.

* * *

><p>AAAAAH this took forever, but it was worth it! I bet that since some of you are so smart, you know what's going to happen ne~ext! ;)<p>

**Note: _Levis corde est, aliquid _means "the heart is fickle." Or it should. But I'm lazy, and I used Google Translate, soooo yeah. Well, I hope you're intrigued enough to read the next chapter!


	5. consultation of the deep

**AN: **Another chapter down! *cheers* Life is beautiful. This is kind of long one, filled with OC's (ooh!), friendships (aah!), Makarov, and Gajeel (*^*)! So savor it...especially 'cos it's gonna be a while 'till the next one... :( Anyways, commence le reading. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER IV<p>

TO SAY THAT Gajeel isn't a people person is putting it mildly. He can barely stand his own freaking guild members. So when the old man asks him if he wanted to help the new Elite Councilmen find their way around - "to keep an eye on them" - Gajeel snorts.

"I ain't gonna babysit our bodyguards."

"They're not bodyguards, Gajeel."

"Whatever." His attitude is even more sullen than usual.

"I'm just asking that you maybe see if you can help them in any way. That's all. And I want you to keep an eye on them, too," he says again, swishing the remains of his alcohol in his cup.

Grunt.

"I find it odd that such a notice would come at such a convenient time," he continued. Gajeel's ear twitches, akin to the way Lily's did when he was soaking in information and heard something of importance.

"When do they get here?"

Makarov shuffles the papers in front of him, eyes flashing over them quickly. "Tonight, in a few hours. They're arriving by coach." Grunt. "Ain't that great. They get a coach and we get to walk everywhere." The sarcastic bitterness in Gajeel's tone makes Makarov glance at him curiously, wondering what the Mavis is wrong the boy. He pushes the thought away and turns back to the problem at hand. "Here. We should probably not continue to refer so casually to them." A sheaf of thin, stamped paper with a detailed letter from the Council explained who their "bodyguards" were and what their abilities were lands on the desk.

Gajeel's crimson eyes scan it in concentration.

**Hametada, Kameko: Nineteen. Has the ability to impersonate anyone and their abilities at a moment's notice. Note that her abilities are more extensive than that of the Celestial spirit Gemini's. Clever.**

**Isshimaru, Chiyo: Seventeen. Has the ability to memorize anything and everything at sight. Quiet.**

**Isshimaru, Daichi: Skills unknown. Related to aforementioned woman; sibling. Notorious charmer, as in "he charms the pants off of women!"**

_Who writes these reports? _he wonders. _Probably some time - wasting idiot, _he answers himself. "So these're the people that the Council is sendin' us ta...help?"

"Yes."

Gajeel reaches out to hand the file back to Makarov, but he declines. "Keep it. I have the official copy."

"'S that all, then?"

The old man works his jaw.

"Yes, that's all."

As he pushes the carved oak doors of the Master's office chamber open, he sighs. Never even agreed to do the stupid job, and yet it gets handed to him anyway…

* * *

><p>NIGHT CLOAKS THE entire town of Crocus with her touch, keeping its slumber peaceful and quiet. Silence lends her a hand, his skillful art of holding Wind at bay an effortless one. Wind moans in complaint; for she does not like to be restrained.<p>

Voices startle the three of them - Night, Silence, and Wind altogether. Silence loosens his grip on Wind, who tears free as fast as she can. Night curses Silence's foolishness as Wind escapes; ruffling the hair of the humans that have dared approach them.

Night's fury at her counterpart dies down - nay, it plummets as she grows leery of the magic power swirling around them in great masses. Silence vanishes in fright, letting their voices collide and commingle in the inky darkness.

Night is left alone to hear their words.

"This the place, then?" The first voice is nervously quiet.

"That's what Kame - _chan _said." The following voice is silkily confident.

"I see."

"Well, shall we find somewhere else to stay until morning?"

"That sounds good...my feet hurt."

And so they disappear, their magical energy dissolving with them, Night the sole being that has heard their voices and seen their cloaks billowing in Wind's gust of breath.

Or so she thinks - at least until she catches a glimpse of a pink - clad figure vanishing into thin air.

Night shivers.

* * *

><p>"AARGH! I'M SO tired of Natsu! That's the fifth boot he's burned up - and just this week, too!"<p>

Levy suppresses a smile while Lucy's back is turned. They're both in Lucy's room, waiting for Erza and Wendy to breeze in with Charle at their side. Ever since Makarov had gathered the entire guild to warn them about Raven Tail, they had been told to stay with members and friends _at all times. _Wendy, the sweetheart that she was, begged that they all spend the night together. Just the four of them.

"And don't try to hide it - I know you're laughing," Lucy adds a few seconds later. Levy draws herself out of her thoughts and smirks. "Oh, please, you _know _you _loooove _Natsu."

Lucy squeals. Her hands, which are busy setting cookies on a plate to cool, almost drop the spatula that they're gripping. "What? N- no! You -" Levy's snickers turn into gasping laughs as her best friend flounders for a comeback. She finally settles on one, much to Levy's immediate dismay.

"I don't think you have the right to say anything, Little Miss 'I'm - Not - In - Love - With - Gajeel - At - All...'" Levy's grin slides off her face as fast as it has appeared. "T - that...we already talked about this, Luce! I don't - I don't - honestly, why do you keep bringing this up?!" She has no intention of shouting, but she ends up doing so anyways. Her words bounce off the walls in frustration. "I just..." She lets herself fall onto Luce's bed. "I just - it's hard."

Lucy has finished with the cookies and places herself adjacent to her _nakama. _"What's hard? Is something wrong?" As annoying as Lucy's teasing can be sometimes, she's a good friend. And she's never once let Levy forget that. A sigh pushes through Levy's lips. "I don't know how to deal with feelings," she confesses. "I'm used to frustration and anger and even kindness, but this...? I don't know what this is. It's easy for me to understand someone loving you - you're pretty and you are, uh, fairly well - endowed." The Celestial Mage blushes at her kind words, but says nothing. "But me? I'm tiny and unskilled." She pauses, and lets out a breath of air.

Lucy opens her mouth to say something else, but just then the door opens, and in waltzes Erza with Wendy and Charle in tow. The two of them stare at the unexpected arrival_. _

"Hi," comes Wendy's nervous greeting. Lucy snaps to and gestures at the counter. "There's cookies over there in that general area. I also have some movie lacrima that I brought with me from home. You can dig through them if you want to. Milk's in the fridge," she threw in. Levy shoots her a glance that says _we'll talk later._

Erza is the first one to eat a cookie (or three) before everyone started breaking out the munchies. Levy picks out a movie lacrima while Lucy rummages around for the nail polish and Wendy digs her and Charle's pyjamas out of their bags. The chatter begins to flow casually as they all settle down, talking about this and that. But when the movie finally starts, everyone is sleepy from food and they all fall asleep within the first forty - five - eh, maybe sixty - minutes.

Everyone except Lucy and Levy. Their bodies are pressed up against each other, their warmth flowing between each other.

"Lucy?"

A somnolent "Hmm?" comes from the blonde.

"...thanks."

Lucy doesn't respond. She rolls slowly over onto her side and closes her eyes, tucking the thin blanket she's gripping in her fist around her waist. Levy knows that she's not asleep, but chooses not to press the issue and instead reaches over and shuts the movie off. Quiet breathing surrounds them. In truth, Lucy is trying to banish the idea of dating Natsu. Of even _thinking _of Natsu that way. Her cheeks start burning and she squeezes her eyes shut.

When sleep comes, it's a welcome relief.

For everyone but Wendy, at least - the balmy breeze brings a sweet scent of warmth layered with the stink of forewarning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Can I just say, I _love _Wendy? Honestly, she's my favorite. Sometimes people forget that she's just as crucial a character to the plot line as anyone else. Or at least that's how I feel.

*cups hands and holds them out*

Reviews?


End file.
